Bella used to have a best friend
by kittkatkatie13
Summary: when bella still lived in Arizona, she had a best friend named Rachel. she comes to visit bella 4 years after breaking dawn. story is better than it sounds i promise:
1. Chapter 1

Set four years after Breaking Dawn

Rachel's POV

I hopped of the plane that flew to Washington State's airport and took a cab to Forks, the little town that my best friend lives in. She doesn't know I am doing this, but I came all the way from Arizona to see her. I had to track her down on the Internet; I even had to buy this package with her personal information. It told me who she is related to, what her address is, and how old she is- which is 22, like me. It's all part of the surprise visit. We used to be such close friends, but I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since she moved.

So, I planned to come here all by myself and visit Bella, who apparently lived somewhere on the edge of Forks. I have the address on a slip of paper, and I had already given it to the cab driver. I still cannot believe she stayed there-wouldn't she at least want to come back to Arizona for college? I have no idea if she'll be there or not, she could still be at college, or anywhere else. How do I even know if she went to college? I'm really taking a big chance here. I have a lot of free time, because my boyfriend is still in medical school and I just graduated this year. I knew I should have come here in the summer, what with it being so cold in the Olympic Peninsula. I always missed her so much; when she left I was so alone. I'm so glad I decided to come here.

|  
Then the cab pulls up to a large, isolated house. It is painted white, and has some kind of theme to it, which I can't really put my finger on, but it is gorgeous. I headed up the beige stairs, knocked on the door, and crossed my fingers.

Renesmee's POV

I was just Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and I alone in the big house, because Bella and Edward had gone hunting. Rose and Emmett were on their... fifth honeymoon? I don't know. They will be back the day after tomorrow, though. Carisle was working at Fork's Hospital, and Esme was out shopping for some new decorations for her garden because it was the beginning of June.

I heard a tentative knock on the front door. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, so I got up gracefully and went to answer the door. I heard Alice come zooming down the steps, and she said, "Renesmee-"

But I had already answered the door.

Behind it was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties, with light brown hair that fell only to her shoulders. She had milky brown eyes that looked unsure.

"Is B-Bella home?" She stuttered. _No,_ I thought. _She isn't._ But I obviously couldn't tell her where Bella was, so I stalled.

"Who are you?" I asked nicely, smiling. "Oh, I am one of Bella's old friends," She peeked her head inside a little. "Is she here?"

_  
Ohhh, she must be a friend from Forks High school_. I put my lips in a flat line and shook my head. She looked disappointed. "I knew she wouldn't be here." She hung her head and turned to leave. I felt bad. "She's at the store. With Edward." I say quickly, happy to call my father by his first name rather than _dad_. "So she lives here?" I nodded. She jumped up and down, then stopped abruptly. "Who's Edward?" I felt my eyes crinkle in confusion. How could she not know who daddy is? Surely if they went to the same school...

"Her husband..." I said slowly, trailing off at the end. Her eyes widened. "She's _married_?! And she didn't invite me to the wedding?" She saddened. "It wouldn't have been too much trouble. I could've flown in from Arizona for the wedding! Why didn't she tell me?" She's from Arizona? I didn't know mommy had any good friends from her home town. I'll have to ask her about it later. She must be important if she came all the way here from where mommy used to live.

"Please, come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Hand in hand, Edward and I walked back to the main house. It was then he decided to broach upon an untouched subject. He whispered, "Love, have you noticed Renesmee lately?" I winced. Renesmee's physical age was about fifteen, and now she was...developing. Not something a father likes to discuss with anyone about his daughter. Even if it's just with me.

"I might have. What are we going to about Jacob?" We were getting closer to the house, so now it was appropriate to whisper. "He's a _dog._ Renesmee will be... hefty if she adopts my mother's characteristics." Edward said painfully. I bit my lip, and if I was human, they would have bled. I still haven't gotten rid of that habit. "I'm sure Jacob would enjoy _that_." I said, and I couldn't stop myself from letting a chuckle slip.

"You realize we're going to have to tell her soon." I said sadly. "Looks like Renesmee's childhood is fading away. And in only four short years." Edward was going to lose it when Jacob tells her. Obviously we won't be the one's to tell her; this is Jake's responsibility.

"I know." Enough was said, and we walked back to the house miserably. We would continue the conversation another time.

Suddenly, Edward stopped walking, and I was pulled back to him sharply. "What is it?" I asked. He seemed to be concentrating on something. A few seconds later he asked, "Do you know a Rachel?" I thought about this. "I think I used to. I vaguely remember someone... why?" He shrugged, and dragged me forward, not that I minded. "Did Alice see something?" I didn't like to act paranoid, but I had an itching sense that I should remember someone named Rachel.

"No. Well, not technically. You'll see." I looked up at him, annoyed, but otherwise said nothing more. We came through the back door.

"Hey," I said at a normal voice level, not bothering to speak any louder. They would hear me. "We're home." Alice sauntered through the kitchen door and starts whispering quickly. "There's this girl who claims to know you, Bella. She's sitting on the couch in our living room. She says she's from Arizona, and that she's an old friend of yours. I didn't know you had friends in Arizona." I frowned. Did they really believe me to be that anti-social?

Rachel's POV

I don't think I've ever seen two more beautiful girls in my entire life. I had waited with them for forty five minutes for Bella so far, and I'm not so sure she'll show up. It just doesn't seem real for her to live here. It is so wonderful inside, so perfectly planned out so everything fits together. I thought I saw someone else in the house, but he disappeared when I walked through the door. Weird.

The little dark haired girl, whose name I learned was Alice, got off the couch and said, "Excuse me." I watched her go daintily from the room. The one called Renesmee- I don't think I have ever heard that name before- was cute. She was gushing about her friend, Jake, and how I can't tell Bella she likes him. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I will be in trouble."

Just then, Alice walked into the room, followed by a tall, messy-haired guy and a long-haired girl. The girl looked at me and said incredulously, "_Rachel?_"


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

Who was this beautiful girl in front of me, and how did she know my name? She looked just as tall as Bella, and features almost like her. But this girl was far too beautiful to _be_ Bella. Her hair was dark and brown, and fell to her belly button. It was pin straight. It looked silky and soft: you could tell just by looking at it.

Her face was inhumanly angelic, and pearl white. I knew Bella was pale, but this was ridiculous. Her face broke out in a smile, and she walked towards me smoothly. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Her voice was full of sweet music. "What has it been, five years? Wow!" Was this Bella?

"Bella?" My voice was stronger than I expected it to be. "Yes?" Oh my god. "What _happened_ to you?" I asked, and for the first time, she seemed to realize that I was confused. She examined herself, and then looked as if she just remembered something. She frowned and scurried from the room. Alice and the boy she came in with followed her out.

Bella's POV

How could I have been so _stupid_? I forgot who I was! I forgot that I was a vampire, that she didn't know that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Alice, why did you let her in the house?" I asked impatiently. "I didn't let her in, Renesmee did. I didn't want to be rude. And what's wrong, Bella?" Alice said. "Who is she?" Edward asked, and I bet he was feeling pretty excluded, because he looked like he didn't know what was going on. "She used to be my best friend when I lived in Phoenix. But I almost forgot about her. We grew apart the year before I came here. We weren't close enough for me to remember her now, I guess. But now I remember. I remember her." I was talking more to myself, but I could tell Edward was watching me closely.

Jasper POV

I sat in the dark attic, where it is to hot to get many scents beside the ones around you-which is exactly what I need. I listened to their conversation downstairs, and as far as I could tell, they were in the kitchen talking about the visitor I was hiding from. I am so weak; I am so thirsty. I should have hunted with Edward and Bella today, and maybe I would be downstairs with everyone else. But I couldn't live with myself if I hurt another person. Alice knew I was struggling, but her comfort can't stop my throat from burning endlessly. Oh, blood. I can't take it. I cannot take it any longer. Screw hiding. I stood from where I was sitting on an old chair and race down the steps. Part of me hoped Edward was listening to my thoughts, so he could stop me. But mostly I didn't want _anything_ to stop me.

_Oh, I am so weak._

**Please, please, please review! I'm having so much fun writing this! Please, your feedback means so much to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I am going to try to make my chapters longer. It looks so much longer on OpenOffice than it does when I post it. Anyway...**

Jasper's POV

I stopped at the threshold of the living room, grinned, and walked in slowly. A confused looking girl leaned back against our coach. She didn't notice me until I spoke up. "Hello," I said. I scared her, I could feel it. She put a hand to her heart and cleared her throat. "Oh. Hi," She said politely. I felt a wave of deep attraction and a pang of jealousy. Well, now, isn't that flattering? "How are you doing?" I asked, drawing out the hunt. _Hehehehehe. Shouldn't Alice see me by now? Or Edward, shouldn't you be stopping me?_ She stared at me. "I'm...good?" She said it like a question. "Why to you ask?" _hehehehehehe..._ "No reason." I smiled at her menacingly.

Bella's POV

"What are we going to do about her?" I asked. I really have missed her, but I couldn't really spend too much time with Rachel. The result would not be a good one. Suddenly, Edward's head jerked toward the living room, and Alice's eyes glazed over. "Jasper!" He flew into the living room. "Jasper! What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I was left in the kitchen with Alice, and shortly after Edward, she followed. "Jasper, no! Stop it, Jazz!" I zoomed into the living room after her. There Jasper stood, with his teeth bared and I sinister smile planted on his face. He licked his lips feverishly. Jasper crouched slowly, and then Renesmee was down stairs screaming at him, and Jasper launched himself at his target.

Rachel's Pov

Screaming, screaming, and more screaming. A lot of them coming from me. Everything happened so fast, and the boy tackled the honey-blond haired boy at a speed and strength I hadn't though possible. Bella (I think it was Bella-who knows any more) ran to a held-down creature and dragged him out the door with Alice. I watched him a he struggled, and then the door slammed and someone was yelling really loudly. The screaming stopped when Bella slid back through the door and said, "My apologies. He has... issues." She smiled sheepishly, and then I tall, tall figure burst through the main door of the house. "Bella, what's going on? The physic called-" He stopped shortly. "Who's she?" Wow.

"Jakey!" The one called Nessie flung herself at him in an embrace. "Hey, there, Ness!" He beamed at her. "This is Rachel, Bella's old friend!" She said enthusiastically and pointed towards me. My face must have been one of utter shock, because "Jakey" laughed. "What's wrong with her? She looks terrified. Jeez, are you okay?" He asked pointedly at me. I didn't answer.

Bella's POV

Oh, Jasper, not again. He had been doing so horribly terrible lately, and I felt an odd surge of contradiction for yelling at him. I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to will him to understand now to mention anything that might freak her out. Jake's jaw hung agape while he thought about this for a moment. _Play along, Jake!_ I thought, praying that he would understand. He raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, all the while Rachel watching him.

He _did_ go along with it. He released Renesmee and bent over in hysterics. "Did Jasper have another melt-down?" From somewhere in the back yard, there was dark growl. Rachel stared, aghast, at him. There wasn't really any fooling her now; she had seen us fly at hyper-speed to prevent Jasper's attack. He hasn't really acted like this since my eighteenth birthday... and with some other human a while ago. He has been in a rut, though and I felt really bad for him.

Jasper's POV

I laid on my side in the grass, staring at nothing. I was somewhat aware that Alice was stroking my back, but it was still foggy. How could I have been so vicious? When would this behavior end? I can't do this. I can't do any thing right anymore. I knew Alice had to be deeply disappointed in me. How could she except such a joke to society, a monstrous, untamed, violent, _fool_? I would never understand how she could ever love someone like me. I would never deserve her, not if I fought to be the most controlled man in the entire world. I am so sick! So twisted, such a vile savage. I closed my eyes, sick to my stomach with remorse.

**So, there it is! Please, please, review. I don't know how to go about the rest of the story. If you have any ideas, _any_ please tell me in a review. Any idea will help me. :)**


End file.
